digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Frontier
is the 4th Digimon TV series, first broadcast in 2002. After prompted to do so by unusual phone messages, the 5 main characters go to a subway station and take a train to the Digital World. Once there, they meet 2 secondary characters, Bokomon and Neemon, who act as guides, and tell the DigiDestined that the DigiWorld is in danger. They must fight the antagonist, Cherubimon and his Legendary Warrior servants before they succeed in dominating the world; it's up to the children to save it. Plot summary The biggest feature introduced in the season is "Spirit Evolution", where the DigiDestined themselves evolve into Digimon to become Legendary Warriors, rather than having partners. For this special kind of evolution, they use "spirits," artifacts created by the Ancient Warriors that were hidden in certain areas of the Digital World. When the characters first arrive in the Digital World their cell phones turn into digivices called D-Tectors(''D-Scanners in the Japanese version). Each character actually acquires two spirits each, the "human spirits" and the stronger "beast spirits," and some transform into even stronger forms by being able to use their two spirits at once and ultimately by combining all the team's spirits together. Another detail different from the previous seasons lies in the way the characters travel within the regions of the DigiWorld: most areas are connected by railroads, where train Digimon called "Trailmon" act as a means of transport. When the 5 Digi-Destined arrive in the Digital World, they find themselves hunted by 5 other Legendary Warriors that serve the evil Cherubimon. After they defeat 4 of the enemy, Koji discovers that Duskmon, the fifth evil Legendary Warrior, is really his estranged brother Koichi. With Takuya's help, Koji is able to free his brother, and Koichi restores the Spirits of Darkness to their true forms and joins the team as the true Warrior of Darkness, Löwemon. After they defeat Cherubimon, the Digi-Destined learn that the true mastermind was Lucemon, an ancient, corrupted, angel Digimon whom the Ancient Warriors sealed away. So now the 6 Digi-Destined must defeat his 2 Royal Knights before they scan away all of the Digital World, which would allow Lucemon to be free. Despite their efforts, Lucemon is freed and after absorbing the knights, evolves into a stronger, more powerful form. The DigiDestined combine their power into a new ultimate warrior called Susanoomon and after a tough fight they finally defeat Lucemon and save both the Digital World and the Real World. Episodes The season aired 50 episodes on Fuji TV in Japan from April 7, 2002 to March 30, 2003, then later on UPN and ABC Family Channel in the United States) now on Jetix/ Toon Disney in the US), and in Canada on YTV from September 9, 2002 to July 14, 2003. It was scheduled to air in the United Kingdom on Fox Kids UK, but never ended up being broadcast. On February 27, 2007, this series of Digimon was again aired in Australia on the cartoon block Toasted TV, despite the fact that it had already been shown on Cheez TV, the predecessor to Toasted TV, in 2003, though this second run was cancelled partway through when a few episodes were aired out of order. Characters Main characters Secondary characters * Bokomon and Neemon * The Three Celestial Digimon: The three digimon chosen to rule the Digital World after the fall of Lucemon. ** Seraphimon: Defeated by Mercurymon, but was later reborn as Patamon. ** Ophanimon: Summoned the DigiDestined and guided them for most of their journey through their D-Tectors. She eventually had to sacrifice herself to a corrupt Cherubimon. ** Cherubimon: Corrupted by Lucemon, he was at first the primary villain of the series, although he was later purified after being defeated by EmperorGreymon. * Original Legendary Warriors: The Warriors who defeated Lucemon prior to the series. ** AncientGreymon (Movie): Warrior of Flame, consist of Agunimon (Human) and BurningGreymon (Beast). ** AncientGarurumon (Movie): Warrior of Light, consist of Lobomon (Human) and KendoGarurumon (Beast). ** [[Ancient Warriors#AncientBeetlemon|AncientBeetlemon (AncientBeetmon)]]: Warrior of Thunder, consist of Beetlemon (Human) and MetalKabuterimon (Beast). ** [[Ancient Warriors#AncientKazemon|AncientKazemon (AncientIrismon)]]: Warrior of Wind, consist of Kazemon (Human) and Zephyrmon (Beast). ** AncientMegatheriumon: Warrior of Ice, consist of Kumamon (Human) and Korikakumon (Beast). ** AncientSphinxmon: Warrior of Darkness, consist of Loewemon (Human) and JagerLoewemon (Beast). ** AncientVolcamon: Warrior of Earth, consist of Grumblemon (Human) and Gigasmon (Beast). ** AncientTroiamon: Warrior of Wood, consist of Arbormon (Human) and Petaldramon (Beast). ** AncientMermaimon: Warrior of Water, consist of Ranamon (Human) and Calmaramon (Beast). ** AncientWisemon: Warrior of Steel, consist of Mercurymon (Human) and Sakkakumon (Beast). * [[Sorcerymon|Sorcermon (Sorcerymon)]] (13, 44): Servant of Seraphimon. * Evil Legendary Warriors (5-29, 42, 50): Originally Cherubimon's minions. Their spirits would later on appear to help the DigiDestined against the Royal Knights and then again against Lucemon. ** Grumblemon (Grottomon) / Gigasmon (5-14, 42, 50): Gigasmon defeated by BurningGreymon, Grumblemon killed by MetalKabuterimon and digitized by Beetlemon. ** Arbormon / Petaldramon (12-20, 42, 50): Petaldramon defeated by Burning Greymon, Zephyrmon, Metalkabuterimon, Korikakumon, and Kendo Garurumon, his beast spirit is taken by Lobomon, and his human spirit is taken by Duskmon. ** Ranamon / Calmaramon (12-26, 42, 50): Killed by Zephyrmon, digitized by Kazemon. ** Mercurymon (Mercuremon) / [[Sakkakumon (Frontier)|Sakkakumon (Sephirotmon)]] / ShadowSeraphimon (12-29, 42, 50): All forms killed and digitized by Aldamon. Villains * Lucemon (37-50): Defeated by the Legendary Warriors years ago. Used the data of the Royal Knights to Digivolve into [[Lucemon Chaos Mode (Frontier)|Lucemon Chaos Mode (Lucemon Falldown Mode)]], soon defeated by Susanoomon, but Lucemon changed into [[Lucemon Shadowlord Mode (Frontier)|Lucemon Shadowlord Mode (Lucemon Satan Mode)]] and Lucemon Larva. Killed by Susanoomon while splitting into the Legendary Warriors for good. ** Royal Knights (37-47): Lucemon's own servants. *** Dynasmon: Defeated by EmperorGreymon, digitized by Lucemon. *** [[Crusadermon (Frontier)|Crusadermon (LordKnightmon)]]: Defeated by MagnaGarurumon, digitized by Lucemon. ** Duskmon / [[Velgemon (Frontier)|Velgemon (Velgmon)]] (12-32): Defeated by the combined efforts of Aldamon & Beowulfmon. * Murmukusmon (Movie): Took on the disguises of Darcmon and Hippogriffomon. Killed by Agunimon. ** Onismon (Ornithmon) (Movie): Killed by AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. Other Enemies * Cerberumon (1): First enemy Takuya encountered. Killed by Agunimon. * Pagumon / Raremon (2): A Pagumon group attack J.P. and Tommy. Then a Pagumon digivolved to Raremon to fight Lobomon, but Lobomon killed him with his sword. * Candmon / Wizardmon (3): A Candmon group attacked the children (with exception of Koji). Agunimon fought against them, but only Kumamon was able of damaging the gang. A Candmon digivolves into Wizardmon and is still defeated by Kumamon. * Mushroomon / Woodmon (4): A trio of Mushroomon bullied some Floramon and Kazemon beated them. They D.N.A. digivolved into Woodmon, whom was able to defeat her. Zoe is saved by Lobomon and Woodmon is destroyed * Snimon (5): The leader of the Goblimon that slaved away the poor Kokuwamon. When J.P. spirited evolved to Beetlemon, Snimon fought him, but Beetlemon killed him. * ShadowToyAgumon (7): Toy-like minions that wanted to go to the real world. Takuya and Koji encountered them, and can change into multiple forms, like a tank and 2 giant action figures. Agunimon and Lobomon jumped out of the way, just in time for the ToyAgumon to punch themselves out, reverting back to the good ToyAgumon. * Golemon (11, 14): Grumblemon's servant. The first one was destroyed by BurningGreymon, and the others were destroyed by Kumamon, Lobomon, Agunimon, Beetlemon, and the last one was demolished along with Grumblemon by MetalKabuterimon. * Volcamon (24): A Digimon that J.P. encountered in Sakkakumon's Earth Sphere. Killed by Beetlemon. * Asuramon (25): A Digimon encountered by Tommy in Sakkakumon's Fire Sphere. He pretended to be good, but turned out evil. Killed by Korikakumon. * Karatenmon (25): A Digimon that fought against Koji at Sakkakumon's Wind Sphere. Killed by KendoGarurumon. * Parrotmon (26): A Digimon that attacked Takuya at Sakkakumon's Thunder Sphere. Killed by Agunimon. * Cherrymon (26): The Digimon that was at Sakkakumon's Wood Sphere. Killed by Beetlemon. * IceLeomon (27): He fought against Takuya at Sakkakumon's Ice Sphere. Killed by Agunimon. * IceDevimon (36): A Digimon sent by Cherubimon. Killed by JagerLowemon. * SkullSatamon (43): Servants of Crusadermon. Killed by EmperorGreymon. * Knightmon (44): Servants of Crusadermon. Killed by MagnaGarurumon and Meteormon. Family *'Yuriko' & Hiroaki Kanbara: Takuya's mother and father. * Shinya Kanbara: Takuya's brother. He and Takuya often fought each other, like most siblings. * Kousei Minamoto: Koichi and Koji's father. He took custody of Koji when he divorced Tomoko and told Koji that she was dead. He later remarried Satomi. * Satomi Minamoto: Koji's stepmother. She was depressed when she thought that Koji did not love her because he thought about his biological mother. * Tomoko Kimura: Koji & Koichi's biological mother. She took custody of Koichi when she divorced Kousei. Though she suffered from sickness, she continued to work because she knew she had to support Koichi. * Tomoki's brother / Yutaka Himi: Tommy's older brother. He did not want Tommy to become spoiled, so he kept telling Tommy not to keep asking their parents for everything. This created a distance in their relationship. In the Japanese version, Tommy simply referred to him as 'brother.' The American dub gave him the first name of Yutaka--possibly because it is an anagram of 'Takuya,' Tommy's surrogate older brother, friend and hero. Other children These are all the other children that were brought by the Trailmon but not chosen to receive a spirit. Ophanimon sent them a message asking them to go home but they chose not to. Ophanimon sent Angemon to protect them, but they thought of Angemon as their Digimon and ignored what he told them. At some point in time, they came to the Beanstalk Village, where the Mamemon gave them the last of their peas. The group planted the peas where a giant bean stalk used to be, and it grew into another beanstalk. After Angemon was killed by the Royal Knights they decided to go back to the real world, but the Royal Knights captured them and took them back to the Beanstalk Village and demanded to know where the code was. After Takuya and crew saved them, they boarded a Trailmon and went back to the real world. * Katsuharu: He bullied Tommy in the past and forced him onto the Trailmon that brought him to the Digital World. He seemed to be the group's unofficial leader. After witnessing Tommy battle he took back being mean to him and the two became friends. When he left he had Tommy push him onto the Trailmon as a sort of friendly revenge for his earlier bullying. * Teppei: He also bullied Tommy in the past. He told Tommy to go back because he thought he was too weak to stay. When he saw Tommy beast spirit evolve, he took back what he said. * Chiaki: She felt she could become stronger if she stayed in the Digital World. * Teruo: He felt that his old life was boring and that he was more free in the Digital World. Digital World The Digital World of Digimon Frontier is divided into ten regions, each one representative of one of the world's ten elements - Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness. A massive network of train tracks criss-cross the planet, with a terminal in each region, allowing the train-like Digimon, the Trailmon, to ferry passengers from one region to the next. The most distinguishing feature of this Digital World is the existence of "Fractal Code" - the "command code" for the data that forms the Digital World, possessed by everything, from individual Digimon to masses of land. Fractal Code is usually hidden, but once it is uncovered, it can be "digitized," which in turn "unlocks" the data of the item or individual in question, allowing it to be manipulated. In most cases, this leads to the data being absorbed - an action frequently perpetrated by the villains of the series. Conversely, if the Fractal Code is "rendered," it restores the data to its intended shape and form and "locks" it back into place. If a Digimon has their Fractal Code scanned, but their data is not absorbed, then it will reconfigure itself into a Digitama, which then transports itself to the Village of Beginnings, where, after being tended by Swanmon, it will hatch out into a new baby Digimon and start its life over again. In ancient times, the Digital World was wracked by a massive war between the human-type and beast-type Digimon. It was then that the angel Digimon, Lucemon, appeared and brought the war to an end, leading to a period of peace. Lucemon, however, eventually grew corrupted, becoming a tyrannical ruler, prompting the emergence of ten great Legendary Warriors who embodied the ten elements. After a mighty battle, the ten Legendary Warriors were able to defeat Lucemon and imprisoned him in the "Dark Area" deep within the center of the Digital World. Passing on into the realm of legend themselves and leaving powerful "spirits" embodying their elements behind, the ten warriors were succeeded by a trinity of angelic Digimon known as the "Celestial Digimon" - Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. The group was not a harmonious one, unfortunately - the beast-type Cherubimon disagreed with many of the human-type Seraphimon and Ophanimon's policies, and made the argument one of the beast versus human. Mistakenly believing that the two human-types planned to betray him, the despairing Cherubimon found himself overtaken by the dark aura of Lucemon, and was transformed into a virus form. The evil Cherubimon then led the beast-type Digimon in a campaign against the human types, ultimately capturing Ophanimon and forcing Seraphimon into a regenerative coma. To save the Digital World, Ophanimon called upon children from Earth to merge with the spirits of the Legendary Warriors and become Digimon themselves to help free Cherubimon from Lucemon's influence. The new Legendary Warriors were eventually successful in freeing Cherubimon, but Lucemon, undeterred, soon had enough power by consuming the fractal code of the entire Digital World to free himself. He destroyed its moons and then began to plan his conquest of Earth as well. In the last battle to save what remained of both worlds, the Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon and the Digital World, and the Digimon on it, were restored. This particular Digital World is also orbited by three Digital Moons, each named after the world's three rulers, and each one a different color - the blue Seraphimoon, the yellow Ophanimoon and the red Cherubimoon. At least two of the Digital Moons are inhabitated, the Seraphimoon having a population of Starmon, Meteormon, and Burgermon, in their various Digivolutionary stages. The Ophanimoon, surrounded by hazy clouds of yellow dust, is home to a Rebirth Village (similar to the Village of Beginnings in the Digital World), where new Digimon are hatched from Digitamas and Digimon whose data have been destroyed can be reborn and reprogrammed as new Digitamas. Movies Island of Lost Digimon CD Dramas Digimon Frontier Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told English dub edits * In the original Japanese version Crusadermon was portrayed as an extremely effeminate male character. In the English dub, he is simply a female. * Grumblemon was portrayed as a street smart thug, speaking in an old downtown Tokyo accent in the orignal Japanese version, while in the English version he is portrayed as illiterate. * Arbormon originally gave advice to the audience at random times, such as "Always wash your hands after using the toilet" and "When you wake up in the morning, brush your teeth" in the Japanese version. In the English version, he uses the word "Right" quite often instead. Plus, he talks with a Brooklyn accent. * Ranamon was portrayed as a Southern U.S woman in the English version instead of a childish girl. * Mercurymon was much more verbally abusive in the English version than in the Japanese version. He talked with a british medieval-styled accent. * Duskmon was more silent in the Japanese version than in the English version. * In episode 6, the dub cut out 2 minor scenes: the first showing a hand print on J.P.'s face after Zoe slaps him, and the second showing Koji hitting Takuya on the head with a stick. Also, in episode 5, the Minomon's tendency of suffixing their sentences with "mino" was removed. * In episode 9, a short scene where Tommy attacks Zoe with a burning stick (with Koji leaping in front of her to defend her), is cut from the dub. * In episode 11, the fraudulent fortune telling methods of Gekomon and Sepikmon were changed in the English dub. In the original Japanese version, Gekomon "uses the momentum from getting drunk on sake to tell the future", while Sepikmon hits people on the head with his boomerang and reads the cartoon stars that circle the person's head to tell their fortune. * In episode 13, the dub cut a scene where Grumblemon chokes Deramon. * In episode 15, a scene where the words "Sexy Dynamite" was shown in the background was edited out. The scene depicted Zoe Orimoto in a red bikini. When removing her shirt, she raises it a slight bit higher and shows a bit of her panties and a bit of her breasts in the original Japanese version (The scene was quicker in the US version). Also, when Takuya and J.P run in on her after she screamed, J.P had a nose-bleed. * Most of the suspenseful parts in the Japanese version were talked through by soliloquies in the English version. * The background music in the Japanese version is different from the English version. * From episode 48 onwards, when the children were in the Hybrids as Susanoomon, certain parts were airbrushed out to avoid showing them nude. During the evolution to Susanoomon (Takuya and Koji only) had a key part cut to avoid showing Takuya and Koji nude as well. Later, in the final evolution to Susanoomon, the English dub re-created the entire hand motion (first 10 seconds of spirit evolution). This can be seen because Takuya and Koji have their old digivices instead of the new ones. In the original Japanese version however, they have the newer ones. Despite these edits, the English version of Digimon Frontier, in general, is much closer to the original Japanese version than previous seasons. One example of this was to keep the Japanese term "evolution" instead of using the usual "digivolution". Other overseas dubs such as the Spanish and German dubs, use terms derived from digivolution, despite this change. Songs Japanese Opening Theme: FIRE!! Artist: Kōji Wada Ending Theme #1: Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~ (ep. 1-26) Artist: Kōji Wada Ending Theme #2: An Endless Tale (ep. 27-50) Artist: Kōji Wada and Ai Maeda (as AiM) Insert Song: With the Will (Spirit Evolution Theme) Artist: Kōji Wada Insert Song: The Last Element (Hyper Spirit Evolution Theme) Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki Insert Song: Salamander (Takuya's Theme) Artist: Junko Takeuchi Insert Song: In the Blue (Koji's Theme) Artist: Hiroshi Kamiya Insert Song: Spark!! (Junpei's Theme) Artist: Mahito Amada Insert Song: Kaze no Shizuku (Izumi's Theme) Artist: Sawa Ishige Insert Song: Say Yes! (Tomoki's Theme) Artist: Kumiko Watanabe Insert Song: Oreta Tsubasa de ~With Broken Wings~ (Koichi's Theme) Artist: Kenichi Suzumura Insert Song: Blader (Duskmon's Theme) Artist: Kenichi Suzumura English Opening Theme: A World For Us All Artist: Deddy Tzur Insert Song: Darkness In My Heart (ep. 30) Credits Cast (Japanese) * Junko Takeuchi - Takuya Kanbara * Hiroshi Kamiya - Koji Minamoto * Mari Adachi - Swanmon * Reiko Fujita - Kapurimon, Torikaraballmon #1 * Rika Fukami - Ophanimon * Yukiko Hanioka - Minomon(5), YukimiBotamon(8), Gomamon 2, Mamemon, EbiBurgermon, Trailmon Mole #2 * Kazuya Ichijou - Baromon * Tomoaki Ikeda - Candlemon #1, KaratsukiNumemon #1, Vademon * Kouji Ishii - Trailmon of Darkness * Kentarou Itou - Katsuharu * Daisuke Ishikawa - Chameleonmon #2 * Hiroaki Ishikawa - Oldest Mushroomon Brother/Woodmon * Massaki Ishikawa Masaaki - Trailmon Racoon Dog * Eiji Iou - Moosemon (Movie) * Tsuyoshi Ishizuka|Tsuyoshi Ishizuka - FlaWizarmon (Movie 7) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu: Toucanmon #4, Gekomon, Starmon #2, Prairiemon (Movie 7) * Hitoshi Kamibeppu - Trailmon Angler * Araki Kae - Patamon * Taeko Kawata - Kotemon (Movie) * Konishi Katsuyuki - Pidmon, Mr. Minamoto * Koten Kimura - Jarimon * Kazunari Kojima- Sorcerymon, Candmon #4, Kokuwamon #3, Phantomon #2, SuperStarmon. * Nao Kouyama -Floramon #2 * Kouhei Kowada - Whamon * Iho Matsukubo - KaratsukiNumemon lady #1 * Miwa Matsumoto - young Kokuwamon(5), Pucchiemon (Movie) * Takeashi Matsuyama - Snimon] (5) * Hikaru Midorikawa - Angemon(40) , Hippogriffomon (movie) * Kenta Miyake - Dynasmon, Grizzmon (Movie) * Yoshikazu Nagano - Yashamon (Movie) * Ryuusei Nakao - Lucemon Falldown Mode * Kumiko Nishihara - Lucemon * Kazuhiko Nishimatsu - Bullmon (Movie) * Tomohiro Nishimura - Grottomon * Hiyama Nobuyuki - Seraphimon * Kenji Nomura - Arbormon * Ai Nonaka - Togemon (8), Nefertimon (46) * Yusuke Oguri - Nohemon (Movie) * Akemi Okamura - Bearmon (Movie) * Ryotaro Okiayu - RhodoKnightmon * Rumi Shishido - Lopmon * Haruhi Terada - Ranamon * Takako Uehara - d'Arcmon (Movie) * Yuji Ueda - Dinohumon (Movie) * Norio Wakamoto - IceDevimon (36) * Ken Yamaguchi - Murmmuxmon (Movie) * Eiji Yanagisawa - Trailmon Worm Cast (English) *All Characters listed here are referred to by their English Names. * Brian Beacock - Bokomon (and Second Narrator) * Beau Billingslea - Parrotmon, Saggitarimon, Shamanmon * Steven Blum - J. P. Shibayama * Richard Cansino - Arbormon, Honeybeemon * Tifanie Christun - Chiaki, Biyomon, Minomon * Joey D'Auria - Burgermon Male * Brian Donovan - Tetsuo, Mushroomon * Richard Epcar - Chameleonmon, Snimon, SuperStarmon * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Floramon, Poyomon, TorikaraBallmon * Melissa Fahn - Rika Nonaka (as First Narrator) * Tom Fahn - Airdramon, Candlemon, Centarumon, Datamon, Pteramon * Crispin Freeman - Kouichi Kimura, Bakumon, Pipismon * Jerry Gelb - Toucanmon * Barbara Goodson - Mama Burgermon, TorikaraBallmon * Dave Guerrie - SkullSatamon * Bridget Hoffman - Patamon, Nefertimon * Neil Kaplan - Baromon, Kokuwamon Leader, Mushroomon, Woodmon * R. Martin Klein - Candlemon, Gazimon, Gotsumon, Honeybeemon, Meteormon, Nohemon, Pagumon, Toucanmon * Steve Kramer - Cerberumon, Meteormon, Starmon * Wendee Lee - Swanmon * Dan Lorge - Airdramon, Gryphonmon, KaratsukiNumemon * Brad MacDonald - Katsuharu, Pagumon, Toucanmon * Dave Mallow - Angemon, Centarumon, Gekomon, Goblimon, Piddomon, SkullSatamon, ToyAgumon * Mona Marshall - Lucemon, EbiBurgermon, Toucanmon * Michael McConnohie - Candlemon Leader, Golemon, Sepikmon (second one), Vademon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Ophanimon, Burgermon, Otamamon, Palmon, Pipismon, Salamon * Daran Norris - Mercurymon * Joe Ochman - Deramon, Gomamon, Meteormon, Starmon * Peggy O'Neal - Ranamon, Burgermon, Kokuwamon, Poyomon * Bob Papenbrook - Asuramon, Kongoumon, Mamemon Elder, ShadowToyAgumon, ShadowWereGarurumon, Zanbamon * Paul St. Peter - Cherubimon, IceLeomon, Monzaemon/WaruMonzaemon, Mushroomon * Jamieson Price - Seraphimon, SkullSatamon * Derek Stephen Prince - Dynasmon, Grumblemon, Honeybeemon, Oryxmon, ShadowToyAgumon * Michael Reisz - Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon/BurningGreymon (TV)/Aldamon Flamemon * Michelle Ruff - Zoe Orimoto, Lopmon * Philece Sampler - Floramon, Burgermon * Joshua Seth - Wizardmon, Candlemon, Teppei, Yutaka Himi (Tommy's brother) * Dina Sherman - TorikaraBallmon * Brianne Siddall - Tommy Himi, Kapurimon * Michael Sorich - Neemon, Centarumon, Dogmon, Elecmon, GranKuwagamon, Pandamon, Phantomon * Peter Spellos - Whamon * Melodee Spevack - Crusadermon, Togemon * Kirk Thornton - Tsunomon/Gabumon, Karatenmon * Dave Wittenberg - The Trailmon family, Cherrymon, IceDevimon, Kokuwamon, Meteormon, Phantomon, Pipismon, Raremon, Sorcermon, Starmon * Tom Wyner - Sepikmon (first one), Volcamon * Steve Staley - Koji Minamoto Movie Cast * Doug Erholtz - Dinohyumon (Movie 7) * Wendee Lee - Bearmon (Movie 7) * Tara Platt - D'Arcmon (Movie 7) * Peter Spellos - Grizzlymon (Movie 7) * Michael Sorich - Boarmon (Movie 7) * Debi Mae West - Kotemon (Movie 7) * Wally Wingert - Hippogriffomon (Movie 7) * Dave Wittenberg - Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon/BurningGreymon (Movie 7) See also *List of Digimon Frontier episodes *Digimon External links *Toei's Digimon Frontier website (Japanese) *Digimon Uncensored's Digimon Frontier Comparisons (English) Category:Digimon Frontier Category:Weekly Featured Articles